The Whereabouts of the Dragon and the Bookworm
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: Five years after graduation....
1. The Unexpected, but Wanted Encounter

The Whereabouts and Findings of the Dragon and the Bookworm  
  
|Disclaimer: Same as my other stories. Also from a roleplay by Julia and me!! ^^|  
  
|Rating: PG-13|  
  
|Summary: Five years after graduation... Nothing more to tell.. -_-"|  
  
(A/N: No more author's notes after this, please leave reviews.)  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Hermione sat at her desk in her office, she was working on one of the biggest cases she had ever had. The case was very top-secret, and difficult, that's why Hermione took it over. She sighed as she put her quill down. Hermione was thinking of her friends that she had at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen them in such a long time and she wondered what they did now.  
  
She sighed and picked her quill back up. Hermione sighed once more as she thought of Harry, Ron, and their so-called enemy, Draco. Hermione thought of Harry and Ron, they probably did something involving quidditch. Knowing them, thats something they would do. Then, Hermione thought of Draco, he was so rude to them back then. He might have changed, you never know. But, knowing him he hadn't. He had probably gone over to the dark side or something. She just wanted to see them all again. She wanted to know what they were doing.  
  
Being a single witch just wasn't easy. With all of the work she gave to her job and all, she barely had any or no time to date. Hermione sighed and put away her work things. She reached into her drawer to get the old, worn, and tattered photo album. She had gotten pictures of everyone, even at the time when she didn't like Draco she got a rather sexy picture of him.  
  
She took it out and sighed, if only they could see each other now. Hermione was for once tired of working, so she decided to search the internet for a while. She went onto a dating site, to see if anyone had seen her ad lately. She sighed, seeing that noone had. 'It's okay, Hermione. You've only been on it for a day. Give it time.' She thought to herself. Hermione wondered if she was doing the right thing, she hoped to meet her love there, but it was just a stupid dating service. Had anyone really ever found their true love on the internet? Maybe...Hermione just sat there staring at the screen of her computer. She logged in under StudyFreak, she really couldn't think of anything else to use as a screenname.  
  
Hermione went into her profile to make sure everything was okay. It read as follows:   
  
Name: You might find out sooner or later.  
  
Age: 23  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Location: London  
  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, fit body.  
  
Occupation: Auror in firm.  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
A large figure of a man appeared in the large crimson office chair at Dragon Enterprises. You could hear him sigh several times, glancing at a picture or something of the sort. He had sleek, blond hair that was gelled messily about his head and piercing grey, blue-streaked eyes. He had a cold expression on his face, hiding some sort of emotion from the rest of the world. That man was none other than, Draco Malfoy. His father had been sent off into Azkaban many years before and he did not have anything to worry about his mother, Narcissa Black.  
  
Yes, she had married Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather and they were now residing at Grimmiwald Place, leaving him the Malfoy Manor. He had gotten sick of the dreaed place, so he handed over all of the items of Dark Arts, just the relics over to the Ministry of Magic, obviously showing where his loyalty was at. He had kept all of the books enclosed within the huge library, that had previously belonged to his father, which he hated by the way, but he had a deep interest for books on that kind of thing.  
  
He sold off the Malfoy Manor, taking the millions of galleons that the house was worth and that was the end of the Malfoy's dark reign over the wizarding world. Malfoy senior's own heir, his only son, had turned to the good side, the side of Albus Dumbledore. He had bought a flat, since he was a bachelor, close to London and Hogsmeade. It had four bedrooms, two-and-a-half bath, an outdoor pool with a beach entrance, jazzcuzi, and lounge, enterntainment room, a personal theatre in the basement, along with his private library in the attic. He was a very content man, but not a very happy one. The photo that he was holding was of his sworn enemy, or he thought to be. It was a photo of Hermione Granger.  
  
He stared at the picture one last time, or he thought and put it away carefully in a rose-carved mahogony box. It was his most prized possession. Yes, he did not care about money anymore, hell, he didn't even care for it in the first place. Even though money was a necessity, he didn't fancy it with his dear life. He slowly took the picture out again, as he heard a few knocks at his door. "Who is it?", he called out, slightly annoyed while he hastily, but carefully put the photo away back into the custom-made box. "It's Kimberly, Mr. Malfoy. I have a message for you." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, wondering what his secretary wanted to tell him. How could anything be possibly more important than his worshiping, no, floating away in his thoughts of Hermione Granger? "Come in, Kimberly," he replied back in a clear, overly dripping with sarcasm voice.  
  
A pretty woman with long, raven colored black hair with brown eyes walked in with a smile across her face. She was of Asian decent, which remind Draco of a certain Ravenclaw named Cho Chang. Kimberly had long, slender, tanned legs and also a fit body. "What is it that is so important, dear?" 'Her eyes remind me of Hermoine's, even though Hermione's are more of, what should I say.. Entrancing?', he thought silently waiting of the news. "Mr. Malfoy, our rival Auror company has fallen behind by two points in the WSS, Sir." He smirked at the news and then told her thanks as she left the room.  
  
The WSS, or the Wizard Stock System, was the center of all of the economy in the wizarding world, and even though Draco did not care much more for money, he was secretly happy and a grin was now sprawled across his face. He was so happy that he decided to check up on his e-mail when he found a pop-up ad with a dating service on it. 'Hmm, interesting..', he thought. "Maybe I should check it out..", he said, silently to himself.  
  
He got more and more interested, looking at the website that the pop-up brought him to and success stories. It showed that the dating service was totally confidental and that it was perfectly safe. "I think that I should give this a try..." He made an account, ThoughtfulDragon. He then set up a profile. It looked like this:  
  
Name: Anything you want it to be.  
  
Age: 23  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Location: London  
  
Appearance: Blond hair, silvery-blue eyes, tall, built body  
  
Occupation: Owner of a law firm (just in case a muggle got to it)  
  
He then sent the profile in and then he recieved updates sunndely of the most recent girls on the dating site at the age of 22-23. He eyed the list down and searched through the names on the rather long list of girls. He then clicked on a screenname, going by SexyGuRl4U. He thought that was interesting, but he went on. He went down to the second name and clicked on it. It read, StudyFreak.  
  
'Hmm.. Sounds very familiar to someone I knew of at school..' He checked her profile and it said that she lived in London. He became excited and sent her an invitation to chat.  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Hermione watched her screen as a window popped up, she read and it read:  
  
|StudyFreak, ThoughtfulDragon has requested to chat. Please enter by clicking on the ENTER button.|  
  
She slowly pushed the enter button.  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
He typed in to chat first, after he had entered into the room.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Hello, how are you?  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
'ThoughtfulDragon...that sounds like a nice name,' she thought. Then she began to type,   
  
StudyFreak: I'm fine, and you?  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
He smiled at the reply.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Just peachy, so, you're an Auror? Where do you work?  
  
**********  
  
(A/N: No point of view here, just in the chatting room.)  
  
StudyFreak: Yes, I am an auror, and I work at Lion Enterprises. Where do you work?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Really? I'm an Auror also and I work at Dragon Enterprises. =)  
  
StudyFreak: That sounds like fun. So, tell me about yourself.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: It is fun and very enjoyable. There is not much to tell. I work as the Head Auror of Dragon Enterprises and I live in London, close to Hogsmeade. I'm currently single, as you might have found out. My hobbies are flying on my broomstick whenever I get a chance to and reading. How about you?  
  
StudyFreak: Well, I work as Head Auror at Lion Enterprises. I live in London, close to Diagon Alley. I'm also currently single (duh), my hobbies are reading, working, and did I mention reading?   
  
ThoughtfulDragon: So.. We both like reading.. What school have you attended?  
  
StudyFreak: I went to Hogwarts.  
  
StudyFreak: What school did you attend?  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Draco froze at his computer. He suddenly became more interested in this mystery girl.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: I also attended Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm figuring that you also graduated with the Class of 1998-1999?  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
StudyFreak: I did actually...  
  
Hermione stared blankly at her computer and wondered who this man was.  
  
**********  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: What house were you in?  
  
StudyFreak: Gryffindor, you?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Slytherin.  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Hermione pulled another screen up and looked for his profile. She read it and was amazed at who she thought this might be.   
  
StudyFreak: Oh...  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Draco stared blankly at his computer. 'Could it be? After five years, have I..? Is it even possible?', he thought to himself, shaking his head, but he was happy secretly. 'But, it could be anyone in the Gryffindor house, but who else do I know with brown hair and brown eyes?'  
  
**********  
  
StudyFreak: So...who are you, exactly?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Did you by any chance recieve 40 O.W.L.S before your seventh year, am I correct? You were also a Gryffindor prefect starting your fifth year with Ronald Weasley and was also the Head Girl your seventh year...  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: You also had the highest marks in all of the school and recieved a three hundred and twenty-eight percent on your N.E.W.T.S..  
  
StudyFreak: How do you know so much about me? Let me guess, you were always rude to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. You were second to the highest in marks in the school, always hung out with Crabbe and Goyle. Were on the Slytherin Quidditch team, seeker. You were also one of Snape's favorites..  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Hermione..?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: =-o  
  
StudyFreak: Malfoy?  
  
StudyFreak: Oh my god.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: It's Draco, Draco Malfoy and I agree.. What on Earth?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Are you the owner and Head Auror for Lion Enterprises?  
  
StudyFreak: Yes. Why?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: You realize that our companies have a meeting in two days, right?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Where were you for the last five years, Granger?  
  
StudyFreak: Is it really any of your business, Malfoy?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Why so hateful? Of my knowledge, people can change over the period of five years.  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Hermione sighed and sank back in her chair. 'How am I ever going to go through with that meeting?' She thought.  
  
StudyFreak: I'm not so sure about you. Why would you have changed? We were at Hogwarts for five years together and you didn't change then.  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Draco slumped back into his chair in an instant. 'How am I going to survive through that meeting? What will she think of me? What I have become?', he thought, silently looking at his screen. Then he thought that it would be the perfect oppurtunity to tell Hermione on how he felt about her. 'No, it's to early in the game..'  
  
**********  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: ... It was seven years, genius.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: And if you haven't checked last week's morning papers, Narcissa Black, yes Black, and Sirius Black got married, and my father died in Azkaban this morning.. I just finished selling off the Malfoy Estate...  
  
StudyFreak: For your information, Malfoy. I was just bringing up the fact that you said five years. I know how long I was at Hogwarts. I'm not stupid. I'm happy for your mother, and Sirius.  
  
StudyFreak: But, I will never forget some of the things you said to me back then.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: I'm happy for my mother and Sirius, too, whether you believe or not. She had suffered enough from the bastard I called a father. I know that I have said some bad, no, horrible and terrible things to you back then, but you have to understand that my father threatened to disown me if I ever stopped on putting muggle-borns down. I didn't want to and I have kept a secret from you for all of these years.. You don't have to forgive me, but I thought that you might have wanted to know why I did those things..  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...What am I going to do? I can skip the meeting, that's it. Yes.......NO. Oh, I forgot. I'm required to be there! UGH, what am I going to do?'   
  
**********  
  
StudyFreak: It doesn't really matter anyways. If you had wanted to not call me those things, he would have never found out. *glare*  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Does the name Pansy "pug-face" Parkinson come to mind? Do you know what would have happened if I didn't insult you like I did?  
  
StudyFreak: I didn't see you insult any of the other muggle borns as bad as you did me!  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Parkinson had my life and future in her clutches until graduation. That's when I told her to sod off and to leave me alone and I left the wizarding world for a year and seeked out some refuge in California. Also, I treated you the worse because you were the only muggle-born Gryffindor at Hogwarts and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't really matter to the Slytherins.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Like I have said before, I'm really sorry for what I did and how I have treated you for the last seven years during school and for not apologizing sooner before today, Hermione.  
  
StudyFreak: What about Seamus? He was half and half!!!  
  
StudyFreak: I'm surprised you even know how to spell my name, Malfoy.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Like it's that hard to spell. What so hard spelling the name Hermione? H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. Not at all hard. Seamus Finnigan was a half-blood and no one cared about half-bloods. I don't care about blood anymore, please, it brings back horrible memories of my father that I wish to forget about..  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
StudyFreak: Just shut up Malfoy.  
  
As she pushed enter she had regretted it. She didn't really want to tell him that, just a bad reaction. She could still hear the name mud-blood spoken from Malfoy...  
  
**********  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: ... As you wish.  
  
StudyFreak: No, wait. I didn't really mean it!  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Um, okay..  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
He thought, 'Phew, she didn't ask about the secret, I would have died if she knew today..'  
  
**********  
  
StudyFreak: What was the secret, Malfoy?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: ... Are you sure that you want to know?  
  
StudyFreak: Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to know?   
  
ThoughtfulDragon: I'll tell you what, I'll tell you after the meeting on Wednesday, deal? It's not like you can strangle me over the internet anyway. *grins*  
  
StudyFreak: *glares* Come on, tell me now. Please.   
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Wow, Granger's begging me to tell her. Wow, I'm shocked.  
  
StudyFreak: Shut up, Malfoy. I just want to know what the secret is.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: You'll freak when you hear it coming out of my mouth more than when you hear it from me here. *raises a brow and smiles*  
  
StudyFreak: Why what is it??? Come on, just tell me.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: You'll freak or faint or something. Trust me.  
  
StudyFreak: Okay, okay. Wednesday it is then. Don't forget though. I want to know what the secret is.   
  
ThoughtfulDragon: If you want to know about it so much, you would remind me, Hermione.  
  
StudyFreak: If you don't bring it up then I'll strangle you there.  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Draco froze in his seat and then started to laugh.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: You? Strangle me? Funny, Granger.  
  
**********  
  
StudyFreak: Shut up, Malfoy!!! It won't be funny when it's actually happening.  
  
StudyFreak: Oh, just sod-off.   
  
ThoughtfulDragon: ... I am away from you and also, if I sod off, you won't find out what the 'secret' is. You can actually figure out what it is for yourself. A little library research, perhaps? *laughs*  
  
StudyFreak: Okay, okay. Just don't try anything stupid at the meeting. It is very important.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: No shit it's important. I wonder why they called a sudden meeting between two rival companies though..  
  
StudyFreak: I don't know, but I hope it goes well.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Same here. I don't know about anything else, but I heard that Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall are going to be there.  
  
StudyFreak: I just hope I don't walk in and fall flat on my face. That would be my luck.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: You've never done it in school, but wait.. You have come close to it several times.  
  
StudyFreak: I'm surprised you even remember that.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: ...  
  
StudyFreak: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Well, I can't believe it. Granger doesn't know what three dots mean.  
  
StudyFreak: I'm not stupid, Malfoy. I just thought there might be a hidden meaning. We are talking about something YOU wrote.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: ...  
  
StudyFreak: Oh, come on, Malfoy.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: First of all, I know that you aren't stupid, let alone a genius. There was no intended hidden meaning unless you WANTED one.  
  
StudyFreak: What if I did want one, then what would the hidden meaning be? *grins*  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Eh, I don't know. What do you think, Miss Granger? *smirks*  
  
StudyFreak: I don't know either, that's why I was asking you.   
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Maybe I should keep you on your toes then. *grins*  
  
StudyFreak: Why would you want to do that, though? *pout*  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Just to keep the cat curious.  
  
StudyFreak: Fine, then. Be that way.  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: What else am I supposed to do then?  
  
StudyFreak: Tell me the secret that you are making me wait for.   
  
ThoughtfulDragon: No can do, Miss.  
  
StudyFreak: Then I have nothing else to talk to you about. *turns away and crosses arms*  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: *smiles* Fine with me, Hermione.  
  
StudyFreak: I really have to get ready for this meeting, and do some work. So, I'll talk to you later perhaps?  
  
ThoughtfulDragon: Sure, my secretary might call me anytime soon with more details on the WSS. I'll talk to you soon. I have some things to prepare for the meeting, too. Goodbye.  
  
~+Hermione's Point-Of-View+~  
  
StudyFreak: Bye.   
  
With that Hermione logged off of the internet and went back to her work.   
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but then smiled for the first time in what it seemed since his mother's wedding. He logged off of the dating site and also from his internet connection. He went back to his documents, lying about his desk, telling him the details of the stock drop.  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Hermione tried to work on her notes for the big meeting but couldn't. She couldn't help but thinking about the conversation that she had just had with Draco Malfoy. She put down her quill and stared blankly at her computer screen. She sighed and wondered what the big secret was. She was so anxious to get to that meeting that she wished it wasn't so far away. Hermione rolled her eyes and finally went back to work.  
  
She went to sleep at her desk, taking a brief nap, thinking about Draco, the past, the future, and the meeting. She dreaded having to face him, but she wanted to know what the secret was. The next day she stayed in her office most of the time, working on the notes for the meeting. If she did well, hopefully it would all work out for the best...  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Draco shuffled through a quite a number of papers on the stock market changes in the last two days, but then couldn't really focus on what he was doing. He kept getting replays of the conversation, previously held with his long-time school rival, Ickle Perfect Hermione Granger. He sighed heavily and then put the papers away. He was about to go back to the picture that he owned, but he heard some knocks at his office door again. "Who is it?" He heard Kimberly's voice, so he replied, "Come in." She stepped in, handing him some details about the meeting in two days. "Thank you, Kimberly. Oh and one more thing?", he said to her, as she turned to leave. "Yes, Mr.Malfoy?" He smiled and said, "Will you please get all of the information you can about Lion Enterprises?"   
  
She smiled and nodded, saying, "Anything for you, Mr. Malfoy." She then swiftly left the office for the front desk. Draco sat back in his chair more and then looked at the time. "Hmm, just a few more hours of work." He didn't do anything, but more than going back on the internet, researching more on Hermione's Auror Firm and their stock standings.  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Hermione worked, and worked, and worked, on the notes for the meeting. She finally decided that she couldn't find anymore useful information so she got on the internet to try to find information on Draco Malfoy. Nothing really interesting came up, but she printed the page off to examine later. She then searched for Dragon Enterprises. While very impressed with the results, she printed off the information. 


	2. Chapter Two

-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Draco smirked at the information that lay before him. 'Impressive, Granger,' he thought as he looked up some history on her. He immediately printed off the information and put it away in his secret drawer in his desk, locking it with a special binding spell and a muggle key. He then got up and stretched and looked at his silver Rolex watch. 'Ah, time to go home.'  
  
He gathered his green and silver satin cloak and wrapped in about his neck, along with his old Slytherin scarf. He sighed at the Slytherin's signiture scarf, wrapped about his neck, bringing back certain pleasant memories. He then left his office and headed toward the front desk, locking his office doors. "Kimberly, I'm taking my leave for the leave, see you in the morning." His secretary smiled and then replied pleasantely, "Certainly as you wish, Mr. Malfoy." Draco acknowledged her reply with a nod and then apparated to his pad. He sighed happily as he landed inside his house. He went directly into his bedroom and put his day clothes in the laundry hamper. He had gotten used to doing certain things like muggle laundry he had learned in Hawaii. He then hopped into the shower.  
  
Draco savoured the hot, steaming water, hitting his aching body. He had put up with the demanding days of being an Auror for the last four years. He stepped out of the shower, after he had washed himself well and walked to his closet, dressing in his bath robes. He walked into the kitchen, fixing himself a quick dinner. He ate quickly, washed up, and went to bed.  
  
Hermione took a long shower and after she was done, ate a small meal and went to bed. The thought of what the secret could be had been bothering her for the longest time now. She slowly drifted off to sleep, and had a nightmare of being late to the meeting, and losing all of her notes. She awoke the next morning, startled from the dream, and shook it off with some breakfast.  
  
Draco woke up from a slightly abrupting sleep. He couldn't think about anything, but her. He groaned as he got up and went over into the lavatory. He washed up and then walked over to his closet, picking out a set of green satin robes with a black and silver trim. He changed into the robes and then walked back into the lavatory to gel his hair, messily of course. He then walked off slowly to work, stopping by a nearby cafe for a crossaint and a coffee. He then walked back out and walked to work, taking his time.  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
As Hermione finished printed off things, she slowly walked home thinking again of the events that happened that day. She could have just apparated, but she felt like walking home since the weather was pretty much perfect. When she got home, she stepped absentmindedly into the shower.  
  
Hermione took a long shower and after she was done, ate a small meal and went to bed. The thought of what the secret could be had been bothering her for the longest time now. She slowly drifted off to sleep, and had a nightmare of being late to the meeting, and losing all of her notes. She awoke the next morning, startled from the dream, and shook it off with some breakfast.  
  
Hermione, when finished eating, took a quick shower, dressed, and brushed her hair. She decided to again walk to work today. The weather was too perfect to miss. While on the way to work she bumped into a man in green satin robes with black and silver trim.  
  
**********  
  
(A/N: From here on, I'll only use point of views if totally necessary.)  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miss," he said as he looked up. She was a beautiful girl with brown eyes and curly brown hair and thought, 'Wow.'  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled, "It's quite alright." She looked into his eyes and thought that he looked vaguely familiar. 'He looks good.' She thought.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, they were so entrancing. She reminded him of someone, but he was too busy to notice. "How can I make it up to you? I wasn't paying attention and would love it if you'd join me for a cup of coffee sometime." He smiled.  
  
"Sure that would be great." Hermione nodded her head, slowly. "When is good for you?"  
  
Draco smiled and replied, "Whenever is good for you."  
  
"Well...I should really go to work right now..." Hermione grinned.  
  
"I should, too.. Um, how can I contact you?" Draco returned the grin.  
  
"Well, I can give you my office or home phone number if you like."  
  
"Both, just in case." He grinned even more. "If you don't mind, of course."  
  
"It's fine." Hermione pulled out a pad of paper and quickly wrote both numbers on it. Tearing it off, she handed it to him. "There, the top one is to the office. It's straight to my phone so you won't have to deal with the secretary. The bottom one is my home phone."  
  
Draco smiled and then said, "Till then, Miss." He kissed her hand and then left for his office.  
  
-+Hermione's Point-Of-View-+  
  
Hermione blushed and grinned as she slowly walked towards the building of her office. She got on the elevator and rode up to her office. She sat down in her desk, thinking about what just happened. 'I wonder who that man was...' She thought. 'He was cute though. Hopefully he calls me.' She sighed heavily and made sure not to tie up her phone line by making conversations short.   
  
Hermione's eyes wandered from the phone to the clock. "Oh no..." She had forgotten about the meeting that took place today. She apparated home, changed into her best robes, straightened her hair, and apparated back to work. She gathered all of her notes and thought she was ready for the meeting. She sat down and was shaking with nervousness.  
  
Hermione looked back at the clock and called the others who were to attend the meeting. She had told them to meet her at the front doors. She then walked quickly down and was greeted by the faces of her co-workers. She led them straight to the Ministry of Magic confrence room where the meeting would be held.  
  
-+Draco's Point-Of-View-+  
  
He had several things to grab before attending the big meeting. 'Wow, that girl looked unbelievably gorgeous.. I should call her soon..' He grinned as he walked into his office, heading for his desk. The meeting was in about am hour, so he had to get his things immediately. He carefully placed his papers in a black suitcase, embedded with the initials of D.X.M. It also had a complicated lock on it, so he was the only one that could have ever gotten into it. He grabbed his suitcase, after having to close it, and went back to the front desk. He made an annocement of the meeting to five members of his staff through a special line and then told them to meet him up at the front doors of his firm. He stood by the elevator and five minutes later, they appeared, each with their  
  
suitcases with the words Dragon Enterprises embedded in silver across their suitcases along with their initials. The five members were Christian Nuccio, Shawn Healey, Carolyn McCann, Alexander Froyer, and Thomas Crusso. They all left, Draco leading the group, to the Ministry of Magic building's conference room.  
  
Draco's group was greeted by Albus Dumbledore, the new Minister of Magic and Minerva McGonagall, his younger wife. They were both his previous professors, so he knew them well. "Please have a seat, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded and led his staff over to a side of a room. There were two sides, the center being divided by a wall that was removable by magic. 'Must be a reason to keep the other side put there.' He laughed quietly to himself and he waited for the meeting to begin.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione walked in, and spoke a few greetings to Dumbledore and McGonagall before sitting down. She and her colleagues sat down, anticipating the beginning of the meeting she had been waiting for.  
  
Hermione looked around the table and saw the man she had run into earlier. She looked at him oddly, before turning her attention elsewhere.  
  
Albus and Minerva sat at the opposite sides of the wall and the wall lifted. Draco and his collegues saw the members of Lion Enterprises and he gasped at the woman that sat across from him, at the rather small mahogany table. "Hello, nice to be of your acquintance."  
  
"Hello, and it is my pleasure." She smiled at him and held out her hand to be shaken.  
  
Draco offered his hand and then smiled, shaking her hand. It was the woman that he had ran into earlier.  
  
Hermione thought, 'He still looks familiar, like I have seen him before this morning...That is odd.'   
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at them both strangely. "Don't you know each other?", McGonagall said. Albus hushed her up courteously and said, "Let the meeting begin." He then went on to, "Dragon Enterprises and Lion Enterprises have been rivaling companies for the last four or five years. I have though about this long and hard and I think that the two of you should join companies and make yourselves a new name. I do not care what the new name is, I just think that this rivalary between the two promienant firms is just plain silly. How do you both plead?"  
  
Draco looked at Dumbledore and then at the girl in front of him. "I wouldn't mind, Headma..Minister."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded and then looked over at Hermione, in search for a reply.  
  
Hermione looked from the man to Dumbledore. "It sounds fine to me. Er...Minister."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and then said, "The rest of the members of the companies, please stand up and greet each other since the ten of you will be working together starting today."  
  
Draco's collegues, Christian Nuccio, Shawn Healey, Carolyn McCann, Alexander Froyer, and Thomas Crusso all stood up and and made their way towards the former Lion Enterprises' Aurors. Hermione's colleagues, Kaelyn Colley, Jill Smith, Michael Sarratt, Heather Mayo, and Bill Ferley stood up and walked towards the former Dragon Enterprise Aurors.  
  
Draco nodded in agreement at the Aurors and the new company got instructions from Dumbledore. "You will first think of a company name. Both leaders of the companies, please decide on a joint company name."  
  
Draco pondered and then said, "I'll let the lovely lady to choose." That got him looks from Minerva.  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "I'm no good at thinking of names."   
  
"Hmm.. That is problem then.. How about Hogwarts Enterprises? It's a bit silly, but I went to school there, so..." Draco grinned.  
  
Hermione gave him an odd look and nodded, "That sounds good to me." Then she thought, 'He went to Hogwarts...'  
  
He nodded and then Dumbledore nodded at the name, handing them an issued contract with Hogwarts Enterprises on it at the company title. Draco walked over and got ready to sign the contract. There was a catch to the contract. Both of the new onwers had to sign at the same time.  
  
Hermione walked over and stood beside the man. She got ready to sign the contract at the same time as him. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes." He then signed the contract with the signiture of Draco Xavier Malfoy. He did not see the woman's signiture, however to his disappointment.  
  
Hermione signed the contract with Hermione Katherine Granger. She tried to see the mans signature but was unsuccessful. She looked up at him and smiled. "There."  
  
Albus Dumbledore then put the contract away and then said, "All of your things have been moved already to your new office building down in London at this address." He handed them both a copy of the building's location and then he added, "You will both be sharing an office and you will have two secretaries, actually the previous ones that you have had. Now, ifi you will excuse me and Minvera, we have another meeting to attend to." Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out of the room, but before they left, Albus added, "Oh, and you don't have to check the building out until tomorrow, so the day is yours." He smiled and left with his wife.  
  
Hermione turned to the man and smiled. "So..."   
  
Draco smiled and told all of the Aurors to take the day off like Albus had suggested. They all nodded and left, leaving the woman and him alone. "Shall we go out for that drink then?" He smiled.  
  
"Sounds alright to me. Where should we go?" She said as she began to walk out of the room.  
  
He followed in suit by walking out of the conference room. "Hmm.. We could go down to the new cafe down the road, it's only a block away. It's called Lava Java, have you heard of it before?"  
  
"I have, actually. I love it there." She grinned and walked out and towards the cafe.   
  
He grinned and followed her. They walked into a cafe, that was decorated in a pleasing aroma of homemade javas, coffees, and other mixed drinks. They walked over to a table and Draco took a chair out for her.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she took a seat. The waitress came over and asked what they wanted. "What can I do for you today?"   
  
Draco smiled and took the seat opposite of her. He looked over at the woman, letting her order first.  
  
Hermione looked at the waitress and ordered, "I just want a french vanilla cappucino. Plain, I know but it's what I like." She smiled and the waitress turned to the man. "And what can I get for you?"  
  
He smiled and then said, "I would like the same, thanks."  
  
"I'll be right out with your drinks." The waitress turned and went behind the counter to fulfill their order. Hermione turned to the man. "Well...Er...First off, I don't even know anything about you."   
  
Draco smiled and then said, "Same thing applies for you."  
  
"Well, I asked first."  
  
"Hmm.. That is true, but ladies first."  
  
Hermione grinned, then something at the back of her mind was suddenly popping up in her mind. 'Draco...was he even at the meeting? Hm...I missed my chance at finding out the secret.' Hermione smiled and said, "Well, I was head auror at Lion Enterprises, but now I work for Hogwarts Enterprises. I used to go there too, you know. Let's see...um, well I don't kow really what to say."  
  
Draco smiled and then asked, "I mean.. what is your name, Miss."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
Draco looked at her, raising a brow.  
  
"What?"   
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
Draco smirked and then said, "Do you know who I am at all?"  
  
"Well, no. Not really...."   
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, Hermione. Nice to see you again." He smiled. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh My God, I can't believe it."   
  
Draco grinned at her expression. "I can't either, I told you that I've changed." He then took another good look at her and then thought, 'She's quite the looker.'  
  
"So, what's the secret?" She raised a brow at him and sat back in her chair as the waitress brought their drinks to them and left.  
  
Draco then replied, "I see you haven't changed at all, book-loving, curious, and as gorgeous as ever. Oh, and I just told you the secret." He raised a brow and grinned.  
  
"What?!?!?!?" Hermione got a serious look on her face.  
  
Draco just sat there, enjoying the look on her face. "You heard me, Hermione."  
  
Hermione grinned, "You're not so bad looking yourself."  
  
Draco leaned in a little bit more, "What? What is this that I hear coming out of your mouth?" He grinned.  
  
"You heard what I said, but you had better be glad that you didn't tell me who you were straight off. I would have never even come in here with you."   
  
Draco smiled and then said, "I know, but I didn't recognize you at all when we bumped into each other this morning."  
  
"Neither did I. I thought you looked vaguely familiar, but I paid no attention to it." Hermione shrugged.  
  
Draco also shrugged. "I subconsciously knew who you were I think, but then was lost in your beauty." He grinned.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." She laughed a bit and took a sip from her cappuchino.  
  
Draco grinned even more as he eagerly took a slow sip of his warm drink, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"So...what now?" Hermione looked at him inquiringly.  
  
Draco shrugged and then said, "I thought that you wanted to know the secret, well, I didn't tell you the entire secret." He gave her a lopsided grin that made him look like when he was 11-years-old.  
  
"Well, what is the rest???"   
  
Draco took a small breath and then said, "Did you think that I just recently started to like you?" He looked at her, a brow raised sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, just tell me. Don't hint around or anything." She gave him the puppy dog face.  
  
Draco looked at her seriously, but then was also gazing at her. He then softened his expression and then continued. "To tell you the truth, I never thought you were a.. a mudblood like my father thought and taught me to think. I also liked you since first year." He turned a slight crimson.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Oh..."   
  
He took another slow sip from his cappuchino, hoping to drown his thoughts within the drink.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I never knew that. I liked you when I first saw you, but when you spoke to me like you did...all those feelings disappeared.  
  
He looked at her curiously, "Really? I mean.. did you really like me?" He looked at the table and then barely audibly said, "I never knew that.. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione looked down and blushed even harder. "It's okay. I just...you know, I...liked you. But then you talked and it all changed..."  
  
Draco continued looking down and then he suddenly, his hand crept towards Hermione's hand that was on the coffee table. "Could I.. I get another chance?" His expression was really showing his apologies today and the two previous days were honest and that he meant them.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Er...yeah. I can definately give you another chance." She blushed harder than ever before and held Draco's hand.  
  
Draco smiled and then thought, 'Oh my Lord, has hell frozen over?' "Thanks Hermione, I'll make sure that you don't regret this.." He held her hand tighter and then noticed her blushing. He also blushed a bit more than he should have. Hermione was the only girl in his entire life that he had ever blushed in front of.  
  
Hermione laughed slightly at the fact that he was blushing. "I won't regret this, I can tell." She laughed uncomfortably.  
  
Draco also let out a small laugh and then he answered back, "I'm sure you won't." He then let go of her hand and retreated his back to his side of the table, feeling that she was a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione looked up. "So...um...What now? I mean, we're going to be working together. In the same room might I add." She laughed.  
  
Draco looked up also, her voice interrupting his trance. "What do you mean what now?" He tilted his head to one side and then added, "Oh I see what you're talking about.. Erm, I honestly don't know. Whatever happens will happen." He smiled warmly after the last comment.  
  
"So, who have you seen lately from school?", she said, trying to make small talk..  
  
"Hmm.. I just recently heard that Lavander Brown and Seamus Finnigan got married, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter got engaged, and the Pansy Parkinson ran away and married a muggle, whom I do not know anything about." His voice sounded disgusted at Pansy's name being mentioned by himself.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Oh..." She sighed, 'Why have i not heard about Ginny and Harry?' She shook it off and smiled again. 


End file.
